


Flavor of the Month

by Sadistrix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Sadism, Talon Trash Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistrix/pseuds/Sadistrix
Summary: At least the doctor can still feel: Amelie digs her nails in harder, silently relishing the tears that well up in her eyes. Talon hasn't taken that from her yet.
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	Flavor of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Mercy/any, Mercy as fucktoy of the month.

In someone else's life, she'd been here before.

Specifically she'd been the one on her knees at the mercy of Talon once, stripped naked and crushed under unfriendly boots - used and abused, covered in blood, tears, sweat and spit and cum - the way Dr. Ziegler is now. "If you're lucky," Amelie says conversationally, twisting Angela's nipple until she cries out, straining to arch into the touch from under Amelie's foot, "you won't remember a thing."

Luck has no place in lives like theirs. At least the doctor can still feel: Amelie digs her nails in harder, silently relishing the tears that well up in her eyes. Talon hasn't taken that from her yet.

If certain sources are to be believed, O'Deorain might be too sentimental to ruin the doctor to such an extent. More's the pity. She hadn't hesitated once in turning Amelie into a weapon, and then pointing it at her husband and their friends. Amelie huffs out a breath and digs her heel harder into the muscle of Angela's thigh.

For a moment she's caught, the uncertainty of whether to cringe away from Amelie's hand or her boot clear as day across Angela's face. It's a pretty picture. Her eyes are nearly as puffy as her lips, and Amelie has no doubt that her cunt is just as swollen. Might be as painfully red as her cracked lower lip. She releases Angela's nipple in favor of watching her overbalance and crumple in on herself gracelessly, squirming anew as if she thought she had a prayer of getting out from under the bruising pressure of Amelie's boot.

Her cunt's wet though, still adding to the slick mess on her abuse-reddened thighs and the floor beneath her. Amelie laughs humorlessly. The rest of Talon might want to see her degraded and humiliated like this, but Amelie is after something much better. She wants Angela to _hurt_.

Judging by the angry red gashes staining her skin and the ring of bruises around her throat, Moira and Akande have already had fun with her. Sombra's probably too squeamish: a constant, hateful reminder that there's still a life outside of Talon for people who aren't a hair away from literally dead inside. Even Angela gets to go back to life as it was once they've had their fill.

Amelie lifts her boot. There are more bruises blooming on Angela's pale thigh already - blotchy and swollen-looking - but before she can begin to think the momentary relief is a sign of mercy, Amelie kicks her in the ribs and sends her sprawling back across the floor. "If you can't beg me," she offers in concession, dropping on one knee into the small of Angela's back, "your screams will do fine."


End file.
